english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob SquarePants (1999)
SpongeBob SquarePants is an American animated television series, created by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg. The pilot episode first aired on Nickelodeon in the United States on May 1, 1999, following the television airing of the 1999 Kids' Choice Awards. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star (eps1, 42, 179-182, 185-189) *Clancy Brown - Mr. Krabs (eps1, 42, 180-189) *Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles (eps1, 42, 179-189) *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants (eps1, 42, 179-189) 'Secondary Cast' *Bob Joles - Man-Ray (ep180) *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks (eps1, 179, 183, 185, 188-189) *Jill Talley - Karen (eps183-186) *Lori Alan - Pearl (ep186) *Mary Jo Catlett - Mrs. Puff (eps180, 182) *Mr. Lawrence - Plankton (eps179, 183-186) *Tom Kenny - Gary (eps1, 179-180, 182-183, 186-187, 189) 'Minor Cast' *Bill Fagerbakke - Ball (ep180), Bank Customer (ep186), Businessman (ep186), Cop#1 (ep184), Customer#1 (ep182), Customer#1 (ep189), Customer#2 (ep182), Customer#2 (ep187), Fish#3 (ep189), Fish 12 (ep42), Ghost#4 (ep187), Guiness O'Ripley (ep179), Hot Fish (ep185), Male Fish (ep185), Male Fish#1 (ep181), Male Fish#1 (ep187), Male Fish#2 (ep188), Male Fish#36 (ep181), Male Fish#40 (ep179), Patrick's Forehead (ep189), Prisoner#1 (ep184), Taxi Driver (ep182), Truck Driver (ep181), Usher#1 (ep187) *Bob Joles - Fish#105 (ep180), Melvin (ep180) *Carlos Alazraqui - Dude Fish (ep42) *Carolyn Lawrence - Baby (ep185), Billy (ep185), Cashier (ep183), Teenage Girl (ep185) *Clancy Brown - Big Dude (ep182), Bubble Man (ep185), Customer#1 (ep187), Dad Fish (ep185), Male Cop (ep180), Male Fish#1 (ep188), Male Fish#107 (ep181), Pizza Pete (ep188), Prisoner#6 (ep184) *Dee Bradley Baker - Actor (ep182), Bank Officer (ep182), Boyfriend (ep187), British Gentleman (ep179), Cadet#1 (ep181), Customer#40 (ep180), Dolphin (ep180), Ghost#3 (ep187), Guard#2 (ep184), Kid#2 (ep187), Male Customer#1 (ep186), Male Fish (ep182), Male Fish#1 (ep185), Male Fish#5 (ep187), Mister Weiner (ep189), Monster Sandy (ep179), Musician#1 (ep181), Old Man (ep189), Old Man Jenkins (ep187), Paperboy (ep182), Perch Perkins (ep185), Pilot (ep42), Prisoner#2 (ep184), Ranger (ep42), Robot (ep179), Sand Dollar (ep179), Señor Taco (ep189), Skeleton#1 (ep187), Spot (ep186), Student#1 (ep182), Student#2 (ep180), Surfer Fish (ep185), TV Announcer (ep182), Urchin (ep186), Usher#2 (ep187), Volleyball Fish#1 (ep185), Wish Fish 1 (ep42), Yeti Krab (ep188), Yeti Krab's Stomach (ep188), Young Fish (ep179) *Ernest Borgnine - Mermaidman (ep180), Mermaidman Doll (ep180) *Frank Welker - Mystery (ep42) *Jill Talley - Baby (ep186), Customer#3 (ep183), Female Fish#2 (ep186), Fish#49 (ep179), Grand Maul Granny (ep179), Women (ep184) *Johnny Knoxville - Johnny Krill (ep179) *Mark Fite - Fish#1 (ep181), Guard#1 (ep184), Guard#2 (ep186), Mattress (ep179), Not Dead Ted (ep179), Prisoner#4 (ep184), Scoop (ep181) *Mary Jo Catlett - Customer#8 (ep180), Female Customer (ep186), Female Fish#1 (ep186), Female Fish#3 (ep186), Gale (ep187), Old Lady (ep180), Psychic (ep187) *Michael McKean - Captain Frostymug (ep181) *Mr. Lawrence - Businessman (ep189), Clerk (ep184), Customer#1 (ep181), Customer#1 (ep183), Dude#2 (ep182), Earl the Woodchuck (ep179), Fish#1 (ep179), Fish 3 (ep42), Fish in Inner Tube (ep185), Ghost (ep187), Highway Patrolman (ep182), Hillbilly Fish (ep42), Male Customer#2 (ep186), Male Fish#31 (ep181), Newscaster (ep186), Noodleman (ep189), Rusty Rickets (ep187), Sports Announcer (ep179), Teller#1 (ep186), Test Subject#1 (ep189), Volleyball Fish#2 (ep185), Winged Ghost (ep187) *Rodger Bumpass - Announcer#1 (ep180), Customer#2 (ep183), Customer#3 (ep182), Delegate (ep186), Doctor (ep181), Fish#1 (ep180), Fish#1 (ep189), Fish#107 (ep180), Fish 4 (ep42), Fish in Window (ep182), Game Show Host (ep188), Ghost#2 (ep187), Groom (ep185), Krabby Patty Man (ep189), Male Fish#2 (ep185), Male Fish#2 (ep187), Male Fish#4 (ep187), Male Fish#6 (ep187), Teen 1 (ep42), Teller#3 (ep186) *Sara Paxton - Baby Fish (ep42) *Sirena Irwin - Bride (ep185), Female Fish#7 (ep181), Fish 5 (ep42), Flower 1 (ep42), Girlfriend (ep187), Kid#1 (ep187), Kid#3 (ep187), Lady Cop (ep182), Lady Fish (ep182), Lady Fish (ep185), Magic Conch (ep42), Mother (ep182), Mother (ep185), Nurse (ep181), Teen 2 (ep42), Teller#2 (ep186) *Tom Wilson - Stranger (ep183) *Tim Conway - Barnacleboy (ep180), Barnacleboy Doll (ep180) *Tom Kenny - Alarm Clock (ep180), Announcer (ep188), Announcer#2 (ep180), Boater#1 (ep182), Customer#1 (ep184), Customer#3 (ep186), Customer#4 (ep182), Customer#5 (ep182), DJ (ep182), Dirty Bubble (ep180), Dude#1 (ep182), Fish (ep179), Fish#2 (ep189), Flower 2 (ep42), French Narrator, Ghost#1 (ep187), Kid#4 (ep187), Male Fish#3 (ep185), Male Fish#3 (ep187), Male Fish#3 (ep188), Male Fish#41 (ep181), Male Fish#106 (ep181), Mayor (ep186), Narrator (ep42), New Age Narrator (ep181), Old Man (ep182), Old Man (ep186), Old Man Jenkins (ep42), Pillow (ep179), Policeman (ep183), Prisoner#3 (ep184), Prisoner#5 (ep184), Security Guard (ep186), Skeleton#2 (ep187), Student#1 (ep180), Sub Driver (ep1), Teenage Boy (ep185), Tower Guard (ep184) Category:Cartoons Category:1999 Cartoons